Russian Roulette
by AgentAsianAstro
Summary: 15 year-old Phineas is part of the royal family of Romanov, touched with jewels and the luxury of life. While 16 year-old Ferb works at the farm, treated like an animal due to his origin. But as history unfolds, their paths cross into a dangerous escape to America to save Phineas of the upcoming rebellion from the people of Russia. AU/History (Previously known as P&F: Russia)
1. Prologue

_**1917 - Russia - Prologue**_

 _ **Phineas' POV - Royal Mansion in the forest**_

You know what's really great about being part of the royal family? You're pampered from head to toe, and you don't have to listen to anyone! Well, except for mother, of course. And the royal advisors, and my tutors, and the adults… You know what I mean. A fifteen year old has a lot going on still. And being part of the royal family also includes many homes and adventures throughout Russia! Mom is out on a boat visiting America while I'm here, learning about our family history. You know, the Romanov family tree can be very interesting at times, but I just want to take a nap…

"Phineas!"

I shot my head up, suddenly awaken from my thoughts inside my head. Here I am, sitting on my desk in the study learning about the family tree. It's a snow day outside, I should building a snowman out there! "Huh..." I groaned, "Jeez, can't we do this tomorrow?"

"No exceptions, Phineas! Your mother would not be happy if she found out you were behind on your studies when she returns from her journey to… New York? I don't see what's so great about that place."

This is Mr. Doofenshmirtz. He's one of my many tutors (but my _personal_ favorite) here in the mansion. Right now, he's working on his doctorate degree, but honestly I could just make the university he's studying at give it to him-

"-Phineas, did you even listen to my rant? Jeez, a platypus would be better a listener than you!" He exclaimed. Apparently, I'm also bad at listening. "We're done with today's lesson. Remember to look over your notes we took-"

Before he could even finish his last sentence, I raced off out of the room and slid down the staircase. Boy, was it great getting out of learning! The rest of the day is going to be the best snow day ever! After getting my jacket on, I ran out of the door and jumped right into the snow. I have so many ideas running through my head. We can build a giant fort made out of snow, or make snow angels, or have a snowball fights with some of the staff inside…

"Woohoo! Nothing can get better than this!" I shouted for the whole forest to hear!

* * *

 _ **Ferb's POV - Large farm in the nearby village**_

"Hey, you little upside T snot monster! Hurry up and finish that chicken coop... I don't pay you enough to be building a shack at that speed!" The mistress was yelling at me as I was 99% done with the building.

Instinctively, I groaned internally. How I hated being more capable than everyone else in this blasted place. Well, that isn't the problem. It was-

"You Brits are a lot slower than I thought! Why on earth did I hire you AND your father in the first place?"

That. That is the reason. You see, father and I just arrived here in Russia. But father said there was a situation that we must come here. Our lives were perfectly fine back in Britain, until war broke out. We were long gone before we even gotten a touch of a Bayard 1908 stuffed in our face. I'm sure, though, that nothing has happened at all. Father just wanted me to be safe from harm's way-

 _Thoof!_ I winced at the pain on my upper back. but I didn't show too much expression. The wench threw her shoe at me as I was on the ladder building her stupid shack. I could've nearly fell! I shot her with an annoyed look, motioning to the shack that it was done five minutes ago.

"Well, finally! It took you more than 20 minutes to finish it!" She exclaimed. Goodness, I could tell her breath smells like a mixture of onions, spoiled lamb, and bleu cheese from up here… I pointed at the other workers, as they're still working on the other shack. And I even started LATE.

"You want to know the difference, Furb? They PAY ATTENTION TO DETAI-" As she blasts me with her rant, the other shack has fallen. The workers must be pretty embarrassed as she was yelling at me in front of the perfectly-made shack I built. The entire farm must have heard the unfinished building come crashing to the floor. Oh, and believe me. The breeze from that mess felt great.

I came down the ladder to give her a raised eyebrow. But as the mistress begins to swing her palm at me without even a second to think about it, I grasped her wrists, brought her closer to my face, and whispered loud enough for her to hear me speak. "I'm not a dog, I'm a 16 year old boy trying to do a job. I appreciate your… Supportive exclaims at me as I built the shack perfectly and in a timely fashion than the other workers over there. It has inspired to work even harder from now on, and I appreciate that. If you'll excuse me, I'll be joining my father for a little break."

After my little speech, I let go of her hand and walked back to the worker's quarters without looking back. As I imagine in my head, she must be peeved from what I said, but I don't care enough to worry about it any longer. Russians can be the most disgusting and rudest people I have ever met. I'm hoping I meet one who is very kind… And sometimes speak for me. I don't like speaking often.

I opened the room where father and I are sharing for the time being. It's quite comfortable, and I didn't mind sleeping in a room with the only person I have in my life.

"Ah, Ferb! My boy, how was your afternoon?" He asked. I shot him with an exasperated look and slumped on the bed next to the his. "Ah, it was one of the mistresses causing trouble I'm guessing. Well son, I'm hope you don't mind living here. We need to earn enough money to move to America." Father walked over to the cupboard to get two glasses to pour some cold tea. "As of right now, our old home is way too dangerous to be living in. I trust our country can defend themselves, I just want what is best for us…" I gave him a thankful look, as I am grateful that he still cares for me. At least one of my parents still love me…

He walked over to my bed as he handed me a cup of tea. "So, what did you do today?"

"Well, I built a chicken coop. I hope something tumbles down on that witch sooner or later, whether it's the building or the eggs."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Phineas' POV - Morning**_

Today was beaming to be an amazing day. No tutors were here to teach me, as Mr. Doofenshmirtz had to attend a meeting with the royal advisors and the rest were busy teaching my other cousins in the main city! Which means… NO LEARNING! No notes, no history lessons, no family trees that involve actual trees, no ANYTHING! I think today is a perfect day to go outside and do more things with snow, like combine summer and winter! You know, that sounds impossible when I told everyone in the mansion about my idea, but I think it can be achieved one day.

Wearing my usual attire of an orange dress shirt with a coat and long pants, I ran out of my room as fast I could after looking outside. As I slide down the staircase, I was greeted by one of the butlers, Buford. He wore a simple outfit with tan pants and a white dress shirt unbuttoned at the top, also buff and tall. Boy, he's one of my absolute favorite ones to be with! His family comes from a long line of generations that serves our family. But his facial expression he has on tells me something is up…

"Good morning, Phineas." He greeted with a funny French accent. One day, I hope he could teach me some nice French words so I can turn a girl's heels for me… "I hope you are enjoying your morning so far."

"I am! Um, if you'll excuse me, though, I'd like to go outside…"

"I'm sorry, Phin. But the royal advisors would like you to stay indoors for today. Maybe another time?" He explained, with an uneasy voice.

What! How can anyone stay inside when outside holds so many endeavors? You know, Buford is never like this…

"Oh… Okay. I guess I'll just… Help out in the kitchen for lunch! I'm sure the staff would appreciate that." I reassured Buford. I know he feels bad for not letting me outside today, and I didn't want him worrying about me.

"Thank you, Phineas. And I do apologize that you can't enjoy your day outside. I'll inform Mr. Doofenshmirtz that you will be occupied for the day. Ciao!" He waves goodbye and runs up the staircase towards the study.

Man, I'm still a bit annoyed that I can't go outside the mansion… I wonder what's so bad about going outside today.

* * *

 _ **Ferb's POV - The Village - Noon**_

This village isn't so bad. The farm is outrageous, but everyone out here seems to get along. Probably because I'm not waving my UK flag at the moment. I'm walking around, listening to the conversations from the local townsfolk to smelling the fresh fish being displayed for sale. One of the _nicer_ mistresses sent me out to run some errands and collect ingredients for their dinner tonight. I'm to get a wide variety of groceries, which was better than being yelled at fat, old, ugly, fogey-

" **ATTENTION FELLOW CITIZENS!** "

I raise an eyebrow from hearing an earshot of the announcement. I just walked into a crowd forming around the village square. It looks like an old lad holding a piece of paper is standing on a table, with the surrounding townsfolk watching him.

"The royal Romanov family is being held in containment, for treason against the people of Russia! We have suffered many losses and have received ridicule for being weak from the previous war. We shall not-"

I blocked out the rest of the man from my head. To me, that sounded awful. Holding a family against their will doesn't sound pleasant to me, and very inhumane. You know, you could just let them go to another country or something…

" **BUT!** We must find more of the family! It is our duty to bring the Romanovs… **TO JUSTICE.** " The crowd surrounding him cheers as he finishes his news.

One word. Ow. You know, it would have been more appropriate to hold such a meeting indoors or something.

* * *

 _ **Five hours later**_

Finally… I am officially finished finding everything on this list. I slump on the grass patch, next to the nice pond we have on the farm. The nice mistress is lucky I did this, considering her sisters are evil crossovers of witches and demons from below. If she wasn't so nice, I would spat on each of the items I purchased for them. You know, walking down the village was kind of nice, especially when an old man isn't yelling at you about the royal family at the hour. And you know what else? This probably won't be such a bad life here in Russia after all…

* * *

 _ **Phineas' POV - Late noon**_

Finished helping the staff in the kitchen… Check. Set the table… Check. What else…?

"Phineas! The meeting is over, and we can now chow down!"

Mr. Doof walks into the dining room, hunchback from the long meeting with the advisors. Jeez, it must have been an important one for it to take five hours!

"Over here, Mr. D!" I wave him over by the kitchen door. Man, was I ready to start this dinner! I had a LOT of questions to ask him.

He walks over to me to give my bright red hair a ruffle and motions me to the table. We sat down next to each other and he claps his hands for the staff to begin and bring out the food. Stuff like Borscht, Golubtsy, and Kvass. The usual lunch for the Romanov Mansion.

After a couple of quiet moments, I began to feel a little curious.

"So… How come I wasn't allowed to go outside today?" I asked.

"Well... I- Oh, the royal advisors… Advised it." He answered.

"And do you know why?"

"Um-"

"Oh! And what did you talk about with the advisors?"

"Er.."

"And another question! What-"

"Alright! That's enough questions for one day." Doof exasperated as he takes a gulp from his glass of water. "We will talk about it when everything calms down…"

Everything? Is something happening….?

"You know, if your father was still alive, your family wouldn't be in the mess Tsar Nicholas has made. He didn't mean it, but everyone is quite dishonored of the preceding events. Oh, uh. Don't tell your mother..."

Huh… Dad. He was supposed to be next in line until he contracted a disease. Apparently, my whole family has it except for me and my mom. And you know my cousin, Alexei? He's the youngest but the only boy in their family and eventually he won't survive. That would mean I could-

"Oh, Phineas… I'm sorry I mentioned your father. I know he meant the world to you." Doof said as he noticed my sad expression. He knows how bad the "royal disease" has affected him. I was looking down at my soup after thinking about all that.

"It's okay. I just… Wish it was better for him. He meant a lot to me…" I started looking up at Mr. Doofenshmirtz. "But you know, I always have you as a dad." I smiled as I thought of the tutor.

"Aw... Kid, I always thought you of my own when I first started teaching you. You have always shown such compassion, more intelligence than any of the other kids from the Romanovs. Come here!"

He extended his arms from an embrace from me. His hugs are just like dad's…


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for not updating, this week has been a drag with work and karate. Also, still crying over PHINEAS AND FERB ENDING I'M STILL NOT OVER IT. Thank you for all the support for this story, I have never seen anyone done a story that involves world history and I'm proud to be one of the very few who uses this genre (if you know any that tie P &F with history, hit me up girl). And to those who are wondering about the gang… I don't know, I'm very fond of just using the very few core characters of the gang to my story, like Phineas and Ferb, of course. I like having a lot of brother bonding into this, so expect a lot. We'll see about Isabella and everyone else, but for now, just the Flynn-Fletcher Family (excluding Candace in the first few chapters, but we will see her), Buford, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz have made an appearance and the only ones who will. BUT, I will think about it. Now, let's throw more pixie dust on you and return to our magical storybook.**

* * *

 _ **Phineas' POV - The Next Day - Afternoon**_

Today has been a drag… The royal advisors _advised_ this morning that I should stay inside. **Again.** And staying in your room isn't fun as well. Except not being tutored, for some reason they're all know, I feel like I have an overruling command somewhere in one of the books… No, I shouldn't bother them. As a mature, 15 year-old teenaged member of the Romanovs I should. Hm… I guess I'll ask some questions.

I put on my robe and left my bedroom, looking if any staff are able to tell me if any of the advisors can be found anywhere. No one is around…

"Buford?" I called out. No one. "Mr. Doofenshmirtz?" What's going on…

I walked down the staircase to see Buford and his family about to head out the door.

"Buford!" I greeted, stopping him at his tracks. "What's going on? Where are all the staff and advisors at…?"

When I see Buford's face, his expression looks uneasy, more than yesterday when he told I wasn't allowed outside. He looked more… Sad. I walked down the staircase to meet him eye to eye, taking notice of the atmosphere.

"Oh, bonjour Phineas. I'm sorry to say that... We have been summoned elsewhere." That was a lie. I can tell. He's twiddling this thumbs and a little shaky. This isn't good…

"Ah. Um… When will you be coming back?" I asked, not making any emotions that he told a complete lie to my face.

"We, uh, don't know. But… I hope we see each other again someday." Buford answered as he came in and gave me the biggest hug. That's weird… And he soothing.

"Au revoir, Phineas." He said as him and his parents exit the mansion.

That was… Weird. That felt like we'll never see each other… For a long time.

Doof.

I ran back up the staircase and into the study, walking into Mr. Doofenshmirtz reading a long letter near the window. From what I can tell, it has the seal of the Romanov monarchy on it.

"Mr. Doofenshmirtz!" I greeted. He jumped a bit, then turned around with the letter behind his back. You know, all these _lets hide everything from Phineas_ are adding up to something, but I really don't know what.

"Oh, Phineas! Hehe, enjoying your day so far?" He greeted back as he walks over to his desk and puts away the letter in his drawer.

"I'm doing okay... Mr. Doofenshmirtz, what did that letter say?" I asked politely.

"Huh? Oh! That was from... My mother! She was telling me how nice it was in the main palace." He replied hastily. Okay, I've gotten a lot of these hints and now I want to know what's up.

Before I began to ask, Doof spoke out, "You know, I have a lot of paperwork to fill out and send, you go back in your room and take a nap, or something!" He pushes me out of the door and closes it, locking it afterwards.

"Sorry, kiddo! We'll talk about it tonight!"

Ugh, what the heck is going on?

* * *

 _ **Mr. Doofenshmirtz's POV**_

Great... Now I have to keep the news from Phineas that his uncle, aunt, and cousins are being imprisoned by the biggest uprising and the new developing government. Politics _bother_ me.

I had to relieve the staff to elsewhere and send the royal advisors into hiding. I would never want to put their lives in danger because of their love for Linda and Phineas, it just wasn't worth their bloodlines being sacrificed or to be tortured for.

Buford, the servant boy from the Van Stomm, he did not want to go at all. I feel like as a buff 16 year-old, he could have held out against the nearby villagers for a good while but I would never want to separate him from his real family. To him, Phineas has always been a part of his family for the longest time. I remember when they were very little, Phineas always showed great compassion, whether they were poor or not. And he didn't care Buford has been serving his family for generations, Phineas just wanted a friend. He became everyone's friend, and that would have made him a great Tsar.

Ah… The letter. No, it is not from my mother, it's a letter from the dissolving monarchy. The report states that the villagers will try and seize Phineas and Linda no matter what _tonight_. The good news, Linda is safe in New York for the next two weeks, so I'll send her a letter explaining everything before madness breaks down. The bad news… Phineas. I promise you, I will not let anyone harm him. Even if it means… Letting go.

* * *

 _ **Three hours later**_

Everything has changed. I left the mansion in disguise to deliver the letter to Linda and to purchase some supplies for Phineas just in case he has to leave the mansion. He's never been outside the grounds of the mansion, but I have faith that he can maneuver out of the area in time. The villagers in the circle are gathering something far more worse than pitchforks… Guns. They tied ropes onto a loose tree large enough to create a battering ram, while others decided to bring torches assuming to burn the mansion down. It was insane, I tell you!

As nightfall entered, I unlocked the backdoor into the mansion so that no one could enter the front door. Earlier, I sealed the door by nailing wood, bracing it. The emptiness scouring the entire household makes it feel very different. It used to be lively before everyone had to leave, that was the one special quality Phineas had. To have a positive attitude whatever the outcome becomes.

I entered Phineas' room, having fallen asleep as daylight fell. He was stirring a bit as I walked in. I glanced at his room for one of the very last times, looking at all of the blueprints he had created. They were all plastered on the walls of the bedroom, with one left unfinished on his table. I went over to the table and I picked it up, rolled it, and afterwards placing it in the sac I had made for him earlier with all the supplies he would need. I figured he would want to finish it before leaving. I went over to his bed by his side and gave him a final kiss on his forehead for good luck.

 _Good luck, kiddo._

I then opened the door and left, closing the door gently on my way out. It is time to prepare the greatest escape.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Phineas' POV - Midnight**_

"Agh... "

"Phineas… Wake up!"

"Huh…?"

It was midnight. Buford was standing right in front of me on my bedside. He picked me up and shook me till I was awake.

"Aughhhhh… Buford...? What're you doing here?" I asked after being shook fifteen trillion times.

"I'm here to get you out of here, Phin. You're in grave danger. Get dressed into something comfortable." When he put me down I did as I was told, pushing away my hanging robes engraved with gems and jewels and settling on my usual brown coat, beige undershirt, and black pants. I was then offered rugged boots from Buford, who set them down for me to wear.

"... It's for the journey ahead of us. You're going to need it." Buford explained. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand after I finished tying my shoes, and exited out of the door.

 **BOOM.**

 **BOOM.**

" **OPEN THIS DOOR, THE NEW REPUBLIC IS RISING AND WE HAVE A NEW ROOM FOR YOU AT PALACE.** "

"Bu-BUFORD?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" That sounds like they have a gun trying to shoot down the door!

"You need to trust me, Phineas. You have to leave. Now!" He exclaimed, as he is about to run to the door, I grab him by the arm.

"Buford, Why'd you come back?"

"Because Phineas… A Van Stomm never backs down from his duty to his country. Or to a friend." Buford then shakes his hand away and runs down the stairs to the door. "Phineas… Run!"

As he said that, the door finally came bursting down on my friend. As the dust from the fallen door start to dissipate, I then saw a pool of blood starting to form…

"BUFORD!" I was about to run after him, but someone from behind grabbed me and pulled me into the study, closing the door to the dark room.

"NO LET ME GO. MY FRIEND NEEDS HELP-"

"Shhhhh… Phineas, it's me… Doof."

Doof! I gave him the biggest hug, and then I started crying into his shoulder… I've never cried before, because everything has always been, a storybook perfect chapter for me I guess.

He pulled me away and met with me eye to eye. His eyes are gleaming with sorrow, and he said, "You and your family are in danger. Your mother is fine, but your immediate family at the palace has been placed under house arrest."

Uncle Nicholas? Aunt Alexandra? Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia… Alexei? No… More tears start to form as many thoughts begin to tell me that they're not going to be okay…

"I'm sorry, Phineas, but I don't think we can help them whatsoever. But I want _**you**_ to be the surviving member of this family. I want you to live, fulfil your dreams and be happy someplace else. I love you so much…"

Mr. Doofenshmirtz gives me one final hug and says, "You've always been a son to me, Phineas. I love you, as a father, don't ever forget that." More tears start to form. I can't believe this is happening...

He pushes me away and gives me a sac with many supplies in it. I threw it over my shoulder as I begin to hear more shouting.

" **... I THINK THEY'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR. CHECK ALL THE ROOMS."**

" **... LISTEN CLOSELY."**

I shrunk down to my shoulders and started to whimper… I'm afraid.

"Phineas, there's a rope for you to climb up and get to the roof through the fireplace here. I want you to go. I will hold them off!" Doof frantically explains to me as he pushes me to the study's fireplace. "Go!"

I don't know if I can…

" **THIS IS THE FINAL ROOM. HE HAS TO BE IN HERE."**

" **PHINEAS, GO.** "

I run underneath the fireplace and look behind me as Mr. Doofenshmirtz pulls out one of the family's swords. Goodbye, dad…

I begin to climb up the fireplace. As I climb up to the roof, I hear shouting and cries…

" **TAKE THAT, AND THAT-"**

 **BANG.**

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

" **I HEAR HIM! HE'S GOING UP THE FIREPLACE. GET THE WOOD FROM THE RAM AND TORCHES."**

As I start to climb faster and faster, I can start to hear a bunch of wood and fire to trickle underneath me.

 _Almost there..._

I climb out of the chimney, but then my hand was still near the hole and this new feeling started to flow through my hand...

" **AHHHH."**

My left hand got burnt! I lost my balance and fell off the roof onto a bush. I started to get dizzy and looked at my left hand… It looked so red and I could see my skin underneath… I think I'm about to throw up.

" **FIND HIM. HE CAN'T BE FAR."**

 _No!_

I got up and started running through the dark forest.

 _I can't go with them… I just can't…_

I think I threw up somewhere as I was running, but I just kept running.

 _Help, mom…. Dad…._

My mind went blank as I started thinking of me and my mom and my real dad when were a young family. What went wrong…

 **Author's Note: Hehehehe. I have really dark thoughts at nights sometimes and I'm like "Hmmm… Idea! Torture time…" Haha, I really enjoy writing this story, I hope the brotherly fluff will be as good as my satanic writing on these few chapters. I promise they'll have a happy ending so you won't have to worry… I shall see you next time, Ciao!**

.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is a short chapter, dearies. Buuuut, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, it keeps pushing me to write more and more. Enjoy, friends!**

 _ **Ferb's POV**_

Ah, what a beautiful night to sleep in… Except I'm walking through the dark and forgotten woods of the village getting a bucket of fish. The dragon (if you don't know what that is, it's a mythical creature that breathes fire from China. Read a book.) asked me to head to the river and bring a bucket full of them back home. For Pete's _SAKE,_ it's winter. Sending me out to fetch some fish in a frozen river bank for me to break won't guarantee you'll receive _nice_ fish. Seriously, this could wait till tomorrow when I can actually see the woods-

"Oof!" I tripped over a log or something, dropping the bucket on the ground.

 _Dang it... Just what I need._

"What the hell…" I see a red spike of hair next to me and it feels like a body is on the bottom of me…

I stood up and… It looked like a boy, my age. He seemed nicely dressed, better dressed than a regular villager. And strangely, he has red hair just like I have green hair.

"Who…-"

" **FIND HIM. KEEP LOOKING FOR HIM. AND KEEP BURNING THE MANSION TO THE GROUND."**

As soon as he said that, I looked off into the distance and I see a gigantic house. On fire… That doesn't look good…The fire is heading towards all different kinds of directions of the forest, burning more trees as it raged. I can see the snow below me starting to melt. I took a closer look at the boy, he seemed to be out of it. I checked his pulse, still alive. I hope.

I picked him up and noticed his left hand, it had a burn on it… It makes me queasy that grown men decided to do this to a boy this young. And I know exactly who this boy is.

* * *

"Hello, Ferb! How was... " I walked into our room, placing the red-haired boy on my bed and gave my father a sigh and a concerned look.

"Hm… So, who is your new friend?" Father asked curiously. He started growing more concerned at him every second. The boy looked pale and tired, he has dried tear streams down his face. That's when his fatherly instincts kicked in when he saw the burn on his left hand. "Oh my… What on earth happened to him?"

"Those savages from the village raided his home and I'm guessing he ran out just in time. But it looks like he burned his hand…" I replied. "They burned his…" He began to stutter from thinking about it.

"Yes… They also burned down his house." I placed his hand in the cool water from the bucket nearby. He began to stir a bit but still stayed asleep. "Father, we must not reveal he is staying with us. He's… Special."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you know that gigantic mansion from the forest the other workers told us about and how a mother and her son lives there?" I said.

"You know, that does a ring a bell…"

"Well, he's the son. He's a Romanov." I said with a bit of blunt.

"Huh. Well, I'm sure we can… Make room. I could possibly-"

"No need, father. He'll be sleeping in my bed, I'll sit next to him during the night." I answered back, pulling up a stool next to him. What a weird feeling… I've never cared for anyone besides father like this.

"Ah. Alright then, ol' chap. I guess you'll be on red-haired boy duty tonight," Father replied as he climbed into his bed. "I'll be hitting the hay then… Good night, son."

"Good night, father. Sweet dreams." I said as I turned off our oil-lamp.

 **2nd Author's Note: Okay, so I just have to mention my friend named Isabella who's also a huge fan of Phineas and Ferb as well as Disney. She inspires me to write more and keep going with this wonderful series and I'm so glad I'm doing it! Her FanFiction user is NinjaCupakeX, go bother her to finish up her story. Okay? Bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: You know what's been really grinding my gears? Trying to put stupid little dividers on my story… Like, Google Docs lets me insert them and then when I upload it, it likes to disappear on me. If it doesn't work on this chapter, I apologize. I probably gave up and started listening to the last song from Teach Beach 2 (THAT ENDING DOE) while indulging pasta and whatnot into my body. Happy reading!**

It's 10 am in the morning. It has been a long night for Phineas Romanov and Ferb Fletcher, as both escaped the fiery burning of the Romanov Mansion in the forest. Phineas is still in Ferb's bed, still out cold from last night. On the other hand, Ferb has been up all night sitting on a stool right beside Phineas, making sure Phineas' hand healed up. Which it did. Lawrence had already gotten up earlier to work in another part of the farm estate.

 _I wonder what's his name…_

Ferb thought for a moment and decided to go over the cupboard to grab two cups for a spot of tea. He's probably going to need it for the story Phineas will inevitable have to explain.

* * *

 _ **Phineas' POV**_

" _Phineas… RUN."_

" _You have always been a son to me…"_

" _ **NOOOO-**_ _"_

I shot straight up and had fresh tears streaming down my face… It was the worst nightmare I had ever had. Mr. Doofenshmirtz and Buford died protecting me… An-and I had to run away from my home to escape mo-mo-monsters burning our beautiful house down. They also killed my f-friends in cold blood… Wh-WHY?!

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked up… My dream. It did come true... An-And in front of me… I see a boy with green hair with two cups with steam coming out of it.

"Tea?" He asked.

I sniffled a bit and nodded slowly.

He handed me the cup and said, "Blow on it, it might be a little hot."

I nodded back at him. I blew softly and drank a bit of the tea, looking down. He went over to my side and sat right next to me. I shuffled a bit away from him, but I stopped when I looked into his dark blue eyes. They were gleaming with concern and welcoming hope. Mine were still filled with sorrow...

"I'm Ferb. What's your name?" Ferb asked.

 _What a… Cool name._ I thought.

"I'm… Phineas." I took another slow sip from my tea and set it down on the table next to the bed.

"Your hand was burned, but I placed it under cold water for it to heal overnight. Does it feel better?"

I nodded my head, looking at my left hand. It's all wrapped up and almost healed, but I guess it'll be fine in a few more days...

"I saw what those fiends did to your house… I'm sorry for everything you lost." Ferb said.

When he said that, more and more thoughts about Mr. Doofenshmirtz and Buford protecting me, to me losing everything I had that I hold dearly. It just overwhelmed my thoughts.

I just started bawling my eyes out. I've never had to cry so much before, the loss and pain I'm feeling is just too much for me. And the only person who I could cry into was Ferb, and I had just met him.

He held me with the tightest embrace and started rubbing my back while trying to soothe me and telling me it'll be okay.

Telling me _it'll be okay_ won't help me, but his hugs… They're very familiar… I just never want to let go.

* * *

 _ **Ferb's POV**_

After Phineas let all of his tears and pain go, he told me he would like to take another rest. Understandable…

I left the room, looked around me to make sure no one is spying on our room. I closed the curtains after making sure everything checks out and put on my coat. I guess I better make sure the witches need their cauldron cleaned.

One of their names is Zoya. Sure, she looks pretty, slim, a brunette, great green eyes and all. But on the inside, she's just filled with vomit and everything else disgusting. Oh, and evil.

She was having a conversation with some of the workers until she caught sight of me walking towards her. Zoya shooed them away and put her hands on her hips, then starting tapping her foot as I'm an annoyance. Yeah, right…

"Hello, Furb." She greeted rudely.

"It's Ferb-" Zoya stuck her hand up as I was correcting her and started looking at her piece of paper in her other hand. "Yeah, yeah. Look, where's the bucket of fish I asked you to bring last night?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and replied, "Well, if you hadn't noticed," I bend down and picked up a pile of snow, "It's winter. And going to get fish during the winter as night fell is the dumbest request you could have ever asked me for. There is no _way_ I'm going to drown in a frozen river at night, attempting to _break_ the ice on the frozen river bank." I then dropped the snow from my hand and raised my eyebrow. I can't wait to hear her response.

Zoya's eye twitched from listening to my response and replied back, "Listen here, kid… I run the shots here... " She bent down to grab a bit of snow and rolled it into a snowball, stood up and said, "If I tell you to **DROWN** in a frozen river, you **DO** it."

"And why is that?"

"Maybe because you British are so… What's the word…. **INDISPENSIBLE.** "

She then proceeded to throw a snowball at me, but it didn't even reached my face. It just hit the floor after flying for about half a centimeter.

Wow.

"Huh. That was pathetic. Is there anything you'd like to me clean, oh mistress?"

Her eye twitched once more and huffed in exasperation. "No… **OUT OF MY FACE, FLETCHER.** "

Thank God. I turned around left to go check on Phineas. Today would have been a disaster if anyone went into our room and found him out cold.

I opened the curtain to see the covers were pushed back.

 _Oh no..._

I closed the curtains and ran around the corner to find Phineas. He can't run away by himself! It doesn't even seem like he knows his place around. And if the villagers find him…

I turn around and I see Phineas right in front of me. He was looking down and it looked like he had something to ask.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered to him, "Phineas, what are you doing you out here? You can't be seen by anyone else…"

He looked up and was trying to say something but he kept stuttering.

"... Spit it out?" I asked.

"I… Uh… Need to go pee." Phineas shyly replied.

"Oh… Uh, there's a couple of bushes around the corner…" When I said that, he gave me the most weirdest look. I totally forgot… Rich kid, you know, has better plumbing than a British kid that's living in Russia.

I chuckled after thinking about it for a moment. "Oh, that's right. Never peed in a bush, right?"

Phineas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and nodded slowly, not sure if this is a trick question or not.

"Well, you… Uh, just pee. On the bush. Like… Just go do it." I motioned him to the bush and sighed. I can't believe I tried explaining that…

Poor Phineas was so confused this whole time and just went over to the bush.

 _Sigh… This is going to take a lot to get used to._

 **Author's Note: I GOT IT. THANK THE HEAVENS ABOVE PRAISE HIM. Still going to eat food, though. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

After explaining how to use the bathroom on a bush to Phineas for half an hour, Phineas and Ferb now have the room to each other to introduce themselves.

Ferb opens the curtains and sits down on his bed with a somewhat disgusted and exhausted look on his face. To him, that was a lot of steps and explaining to do for someone who was quiet as Ferb, and you know, explaining on how to go to the bathroom in the bushes. Phineas trails behind Ferb with a deep red blush on his face of embarrassment and sits down on the stool.

There was a long pause between the two teenagers until Phineas starts the conversation.

"So… You're, um, British?" Phineas asked. He starts twiddling his thumbs, not sure if that wasn't a stupid question to ask.

Ferb nodded his head, and stood up to get something from the cupboard.

"Yeah… Um… Ferb, I just wanted to say that I'm really grateful for you to hide me from… Them." Phineas then started looking down a bit and a tear rolled down his eye. The memories are still fresh in his mind.

Phineas was about to say something else, but when Ferb took out his novel of _Peter Pan_ from his cupboard, his heart almost went to heaven.

"Oh, my, gosh… Is that..-"

"Why yes, yes it is. It's one of the only few things I brought with me from my home in England." Ferb replied. He noticed the new gleam in Phineas' eyes.

"I LOVE THAT BOOK! I used to love reading that when I was about 12 with my mom. Sometimes, she would play Wendy and I would play Peter Pan himself! We would have daring sword fights and-"

Phineas kept rambling on about one of his all-time favorite books while Ferb had already put it down and noticed how much of a chaterbox he is. It's not like it was annoying to him, but Ferb at first thought of him as a shy and isolated kid.

"Erm, Phineas." Ferb kindly interrupted his rant.

"And- Oh. Hehe, yeah?" Phineas scooted a bit closer to Ferb.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what else do you do? I know reading is one thing." Ferb said with a sly smirk on his face.

Phineas chuckled, "Well, I like to go outside and play whatever the woods become! Everyone told me I have the wildest imagination they have ever seen."

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "What else do you like to do?"

"Hmmm… Oh, I write a lot of blueprints out-"

"You make blueprints?" Now Ferb has given his complete attention.

"Yep! You know, I wish I could show you them but…" Phineas began to think about his home. Well, his former home. And then he started to remember memories of Phineas being tutored by Mr. Doofenshmirtz or having dinner with Buford. That's where Phineas got his name _Dinnerbell_ from, just a random dinner.

"I… I…" He started to stutter and tears started forming in his eyes. "I just wish I-I could show you them in..."

Phineas covers his face and starts to cry. Mentioning the place where the events that _just_ happened wasn't the best idea.

Ferb couldn't help but feel bad, so he picked up Phineas and brought him to his bed. Ferb sat down next to him and gave Phineas the biggest hug. After the two separate, Ferb hands Phineas his handkerchief from his pocket.

"Phineas… Can I ask you what happened to your parents?" Ferb then looked down when he asked this question. He felt that it was too soon to ask.

Phineas blew his nose into the handkerchief, "Well, m-my dad passed away when I was five... He got a really bad disease that ru-runs in our family." He then hands back the used rag to Ferb. "But me and my mom don't have it, so that's good."

"And what about your mother?" Ferb started shivering and then proceeded to pull the covers of the bed.

"Oh, yeah. My mom went on a trip to New York to visit two weeks ago. She must be safe… I hope." Phineas said.

Ferb saw the sadness Phineas is in. But that gave him an idea…

"Say, isn't New York in America?" Ferb asked.

Phineas sniffled, "Yeah… Why?"

"Well, my father and I want to move to America once we get enough money… Maybe if you work with us, we can get enough money in three weeks or so to move there together and find your mum."

"Really..!" Phineas was ecstatic about that idea, but yawned. Ferb yawned in return. Both were still tired from last night, and the cold outside wasn't helping either..

"I would love to come with you… To America…" Phineas' head started to rest his head on the pillow and closes his eyes.

"We'll do it… Together." Ferb's head rested on the pillow and he closes his eyes, with Phineas entranced in his warmth as they they go into slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Note: AWWWWWWWWWWWW. That was adorable. Anyways, I'm so busy with work and… Work. So I'm trying really hard to write every night. For now, I'm going to go… Eat. Bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: HELLO! Thank you all for sticking out, once again. I was working 29 hours at a grocery store, and living in Florida while pushing carts isn't the best thing to be doing when you live literally right next to the sun. But anyways, I will changing the title to _Russian Roulette_. I was never good at titles and I'm not satisfied with the current one, so I hope you like it! **

* * *

The next morning, Phineas wakes early in the morning while Ferb is still asleep, snoring a bit obnoxiously.

… _I'm sleeping on him…_ Phineas scoots a bit away from Ferb to give him some personal space and just looks up to the ceiling.

 _I wish I knew what we're going to do today…_

* * *

Ferb led Phineas out of the room and some of the workers took notice of the red haired teenager. They've seen a teenager with green hair for a couple weeks now but now they're just seeing a blur of colors. Both teenagers were wearing black coats to bare the work in the winter.

"Alright Phineas, don't do anything suspicious. You are merely my cousin from another village that needed work." Ferb explained. Phineas nodded and both walked towards a lady outside the worker's quarters monitoring the jobs for today.

This mistress was one of the nicer ones, you can tell by the way she greets you every time you walk by. Always having a smile on, Anna always gets the job done by the way she treats the working force of the farm. She was wearing a brown coat with a green patterned skirt on. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail with her blue eyes are blooming with life.

"Hello Ferb! How are you doing today?" Anna greeted. She clapped her hands together when she sees Phineas, "And who is this young fellow?"

Phineas looked down a bit, he's a smidge nervous on introducing himself until Ferb cutted in. "Oh, this is my cousin, Phineas. Another farm over in the neighboring village had to lay him off. Is there any way you can fit him in?"

Anna thought for a moment, and gave a smile to Ferb. "That will be no problem to me, Ferb. You are one of our best builders we've seen in the farm in a long while." She turns to Phineas and stuck her hand out, "It'll be a pleasure seeing you work with us, eh?"

Phineas hesitated a bit and gave her hand a shake. "Um… Thank you, mistress."

"Oh please, feel free to call me Anna," She turns to Ferb and says, "I actually need you both to start on a new shed for our supplies, there's an empty area by the other lovely shed you built the other day." Anna took a breather and smiled, "Well then, I will see you both later!" Anna waved goodbye and walked off to the fields.

Ferb turns to Phineas and gave him an assuring look. "Look like we'll be building a shed today." Phineas is still looking down on the floor, his gaze was unfocused. Ferb can tell he's still nervous.

"Hey," Ferb tipped Phineas' chin up, "It'll be alright. Just follow my lead, okay?" Phineas gives Ferb a small smile and nods.

"Good, because I know what we're going to do today."

* * *

Phineas and Ferb went over to the empty area next to the _humongous_ one Ferb built earlier.

Phineas whistled at the sight, "Whoa. That's a mighty chicken coop!"

"Yeah, well I wished it fell on one of the other ladies around here. They've been treating my father and I like crap." Ferb replied, "But thank you, it looks pretty sturdy if I do say so myself."

Phineas takes a step forward but gets pulled by the collar by Ferb. "Wha-"

Before Phineas got to say a word, a big and tall man walks past both of the boys. He didn't even notice any of them since they were _extremely_ short compared to him.

"Whoa… Who's that guy, Ferb?" Phineas felt intimidated by how big that man is.

"Oh, that's just Django Brown. That bloke has muscles like a steam engine train. He's awfully rude, from what I heard…" Ferb rubs his chin, "He looks more like a painter than a builder to me."

Phineas gives Ferb a surprised look, "What! Look at those arms, Ferb! They're huge!"

"Looks can be deceiving, Phineas." Ferb pokes on Phineas' nose to which he wrinkled, " _That_ is what you must learn in life. Anyways, let's get this building up, ol' chap."

Phineas and Ferb butted their heads together. Ferb was started to become more and _more_ impressed at Phineas by the second. He knew from what to do first to what tools to use. So, they both decided that Ferb would level the ground while Phineas made the walls.

* * *

Twenty minutes rolls around, and the boys have almost the entire structure done. Phineas wasn't used to working on a shed before, but he loves it a lot. He never knew that building would be something he wouldn't mind doing, everyday for that matter.

"Phineas, could you hand me the hammer?" Ferb was on top of a ladder nailing down some of the columns outside.

"Sure! Give me a minute, okay?" Phineas walks around the corner and sees the pile of tools he laid down earlier.

He bends down to reach for one when a large hand grabs Phineas' left wrist.

"Eep!" Phineas looks up and sees Django looking straight down on him.

Django is breathing heavily on Phineas and then he spoke harshly to him, "Excuse me, little boy… That is my hammer you're grabbing…"

"Oh, that hammer? Hehe, no… That's Ferb's hammer! We brought it out from our room…"

Phineas then started to wiggle out of Django's grip, so Django started to tighten it.

"OW! Hey, um, that kind of hurts and this hand isn't healed from a previous situation-"

" **QUIET.** " Phineas winced at the scream, "See, it has my name on the handle…"

Django picks it up and puts the handle in Phineas' face. Phineas squints and sees Ferb's initials on it… "Um… It says F.F…. For Ferb Fletcher…"

" **CAN'T YOU READ.** " Django throws the hammer towards Phineas' stomach and punches Phineas in the face as he bent towards the large man.

"Oof!"

Phineas falls backwards and started covering his eyes while going into a fetal position.

"Aghh…."

Then, someone from behind starts to clear his throat. "Excuse me."

"Hm?"

Django heard someone behind him and as he was about to turn around, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and fell to the ground.

"Phineas!" Ferb ran over to his side and gasped from what just happened.

Ferb took Phineas' hand off of his face and a right eye was pretty bruised.

Ferb picked up Phineas and started walking to the worker's quarters.

After a few moments, Ferb began to spoke. "Mind if I ask… What happened?"

Phineas chuckled, "Well, a big man thought we stole his hammer and he kind.. I don't know, threw it at me and gave me a black eye?"

Ferb winced a bit when Phineas started groaning, "Did we finish the shed?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow and gives a small smile in reply, "Yes, yes we did."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes! I made Django a mini villain. I wanted to give an underrated character from the series a new twist, like right now making Ferb the lead man and Phineas the small little puppy that he is. It's super unfortunate that he didn't get a bigger spotlight after just _one_ episode. But yes, Happy 4th of July!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for not updating, I was working a lot of shifts at work this week and this poor chapter for just chilling in the cloud. Enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **A few weeks later…**_

 _ **Late Night Snack**_

Both boys and Lawrence are sitting in a circle on the floor eating a large loaf of bread they managed to buy at the local marketplace. Phineas was explaining in full detail his experiences in St. Petersburg when he was younger.

"It's this awesome place with the sea and everything! Boats are coming in and out all the time, and the architecture is amazing…" Phineas took a big bite out of his bread, "Anf the bwft thin-"

"Swallow first, genius." Ferb smirked.

Phineas swallowed his food and chuckled, "And the best thing about it is the biggest city in Russia!" When he said that, his eyebrows furrowed and started frowning after he thought about the city for a moment.

"What's wrong, Phineas?" Lawrence asked.

"Well," Phineas took a sip of water out of his cup and placed it on the floor, "It is the capital of my family's rule, so I'm not sure if it's still standing or not... You know, the Republic has taken over and stuff…"

Phineas started looking down, still saddened at the passing of his friends and still very far away from his own mother across the sea.

Ferb scooted over to Phineas and he laid his head on Ferb's shoulder, "Listen, ol' chap. Your mother is out of harm's way. And, the best news is…" Ferb smiles and turns to his father, "Would you like to inform Phin of the good news?"

Lawrence chuckles a bit at his son's reminder, "Of course, I would love to. All we need is our last payment which will be in a few days and we'll have enough currency for three tickets to New York."

Phineas' head shot straight up with excitement flowing through his body. He started shaking up and down after hearing such wonderful news, "REALLY REALLY REALLY?!"

He crawls over to Lawrence and gives him a big hug, "Thank you, Mr. Fletcher!"

Lawrence returned the hug after chuckling a bit, "Of course, lad. I wouldn't want your mother to be worried sick any longer."

Ferb stands up and sits on the bed. He clears his throat and pats a spot next to him for Phineas to sit. Phineas gets up and sits while Ferb reached for Phineas' bag, which has a lot of things Mr. Doofenshmirtz managed to provide. The usual things like a blanket and extra clothes, but there are some other things that sticks out. Phineas pulled out a picture of him as a little boy with his mother and father. He smiled when he looked at his dad, noticing that he is a spitting image of him. Ferb pulled out a blueprint that was rolled up. He opened it and is still amazed of the invention Phineas came up with. He only saw it a couple times but he's just awestruck that a fifteen year old created such an intricate device. It's designed to project light in a circle, but it's still left unfinished.

"Hey, Phin." Ferb nudged Phineas with his elbow. "Hm?" Phineas looked over and saw his unfinished blueprint.

"Ah… That beaut."

Ferb thought for moment and smiled, "You know, we can't let this poor blueprint left unfinished. Don't you think, Phineas?"

Phineas gives Ferb a smile showing his bare teeth, giving his signature toothy grin, "No, no we can't."

 _ **The next morning…**_

 _ **Phineas' POV**_

It's been four weeks since _it_ happened. I've been more open to Ferb and his dad, but I'm still not comfortable with everyone else. Except Anna, she's pretty nice. Django? Eh… I choose to stay away from him. He actually doesn't remember what happened when he threw that hammer into my stomach. But hey, that's good, right?

Ferb and I bunk together in his bed, I'm kind of used to sleeping next to the big guy. It's like we've been brothers forever but we've known each other for such little time.

Mr. Fletcher already left, he has to work on the fields while Ferb and I usually build something for the house. We do handy work on the farmer's house most of the time.

The sun isn't even up yet, _plus_ we worked on that blueprint all night, so I think I have an excuse to roll in deeper into the covers when suddenly…

"Oof!" I felt someone jumped on my back. And that someone is _Ferb._

"Come on, sleepyhead. We have work to do." Ferb is laying his body on _my_ head.

"Five more minutes…" I start to close my eyes when I felt Ferb grab my sides and started tickling me. I bursted laughing out loud while Ferb lands on top of my stomach and starts tickling me more. He was awfully big so I exasperated when he sat on top of me. I started kicking but it was no use. So, I got out of the covers and grabbed his hands, still giggling from the tickling fiend.

"Oh, good morning Phineas. I hope you had a good sleep." Ferb smiled innocently. I gave him a big punch to the shoulder, and I winced in pain since he has broader shoulders than I do. He didn't even flinched when I punched him, "Ouch… That kind of hurt, Phineas. I think you should try a _little_ harder." I raised my eyebrow and tried pushing him off me. Still heavier than I am…

Ferb started chuckling at me, probably at my pathetic attempt to get him off of me… "Hm, maybe if you could ask nicely, the big British kid will kindly get off."

I sighed, "Will you please get off me…"

As Ferb started to comply, I instantly tackled him off the bed, getting him off guard.

He landed on the floor butt first, as I was on top of him this time.

"See, that wasn't too hard!" I exclaimed.

"Ouch, my arse isn't a cushion you know…"

We both giggled a bit more and got up. Ferb started thinking and was about to speak until I cutted in,

"I know what we're going to do today?"

Ferb raised his eyebrow and smiled wide, "Yes."

 **Author's Note: Hello! So, to answer a question from** _ **Rorscarch's**_ **review, yeeeeeees there will be a pairing. Will it Phinbella or Ferbella? WHO KNOWS. But it will not be emphasized a lot in this story. This story is going to be really full of brotherly fluff, but with some very slightly romance in this story. I'm kind of not up for that yet, maybe if I write a different story with Phineas and Ferb back in the modern world. Actually, me and my friend Isabella, whom I mentioned earlier in this story came up with this really funny idea (it all started with me trying to exercise which really made me WANT to cry) so I'm hoping to do a collaboration on a one-shot with her. She'll probably say yes after a discussion about our stories (AKA Satan's Office, be prepared). And also, I got inspiration for this scene by one of my absolute favorite authors in the P &F FanFics, BroadwayFanGirl91. I hope she comes back one day and finishes her stories, but only one could hope. Yeah, I just wanted to give credit to her. Have a nice night! **


	10. Chapter 9

_**Night - The Farm**_

 _ **Ferb's POV**_

Phineas and I have been one of the most hard working men the farm has ever seen. Sure, I was doing fine without him. But with Phineas by my side, we were an unstoppable duo.

The only questionable thing is that Phineas is a shy kid to anyone that isn't me, father, or Anna. He'll completely freeze up from getting into a random conversation to ordering fish from the marketplace. I have to find a way to get him out of his shell...

Aside from that, Phineas and I just finished building a balcony on the main housing for the mistresses. That was probably the most easiest thing they asked us to build.

Phineas and I are on top of the are looking up at the stars, gazing at how much they were twinkling tonight.

"Wow, Ferb... I like how all the stars are blinking at us tonight." Phineas put his elbows on the edge of the balcony. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too, ol' chap. Me too."

We had a few moments of silence looking for constellations on our own until Phineas broke the silence.

"You know, this balcony was probably the easiest thing we've built!" Phineas exclaimed.

I chuckled a bit, since I just thought about that. "Yes, yes it was." I opened the door behind us and motioned Phineas in. "Let's go back downstairs to tell them we're finished."

Phineas and I scurried down the staircase until I stopped Phineas behind me. Those voices in next room aren't familiar to me...

"Hey, what gives-" I covered his mouth with my hand and shushed him. "Listen..."

As I took my hand away from his mouth, I peeked my head around the corner and I see three large men talking to Anna. They were holding a picture of... Phineas. The reward on it was also a large substantial amount too.

"If you see this boy, could you please notify us as soon as possible?" One of the men asked.

Anna was hesitant, but replied, "Yes... Of course."

Phineas looked around the corner and turned back to me in a quick second. He managed to grab a glance of his picture and started whimpering.

I put my hands on his shoulders and soothed him, "Shh... Phineas, it's okay. I won't let them take you away."

I heard big footsteps walking towards the door as its opens. Wait a couple seconds... Door closes. Wait a couple more seconds...

"Okay, Phineas. Act natural." I whispered as I grab his hand. Phineas nodded in reply and gave my hand a firm squeeze.

I led us around the corner to a shocked Anna, but she played it off when she saw us.

"Oh, hey boys..." Her face was uneasy and concerned. "Is the balcony finished?"

"Yes, yes it is. If you'll excuse me, Phineas and I will be leaving..." Phineas and I started walking towards the door. I grabbed the doorknob when Anna stepped forward.

"Wait."

We both stopped dead in our tracks.

"... Be careful, please."

I turned my head around and nodded.

Anna started looking down and shot straight up, "Oh, and one more thing!" She went to the kitchen and came back quickly with a small sac.

"I know you need to leave, so here. Take the money you've earned this week and some extra money from, just in case..." Anna handed the sac to Phineas gives him a warm smile. "And if you need it..."

Anna reaches behind her back and pulls out a revolver.

Phineas gasps from the sight and hides behind me. "Wh-why do you have that?!" Phineas points at the metal gun with his body shaking.

Anna throws the gun to me and I catch it. I raised an eyebrow at that really bad decision.

"Don't worry, I have the safety on." Anna walks towards the window and looks out of the curtain. As she's looking out, I put the gun in the bag of money Anna provided us. "The farm is a ghost town right now. This is your chance."

Anna walks over to both of us and gives us a warm hug. "You both deserve a better life than this farm life. Even you, Phineas."

"Re-really?" Phineas replied.

"Yes you do! Even if you're a Romanov or not, you're still a very smart boy who deserves to be free, not held in a house just because we're stuck in poverty for a couple of years." Anna lifts Phineas' chin up and gives him a reassuring gleam, "You'll be fine, friend. The nearest dock is down the road, and you're home free."

Anna walks over to the door and opens it, peeking her head out the door. "It's all clear boys, go get your dad and leave." She opens the door all the way and motions us out. "Hurry!"

I grabbed Phineas by the hand and walk out of house. As the mistress'' house started looking like a blur from where we are, we could still see Anna waving goodbye.

We both turned around and waved goodbye. "I'm gonna miss her…" Phineas looks down to his feet and sniffled, "I just hope we meet again."

I kind of knew the answer to this, but I grabbed his shoulders to face towards me. "We'll meet her again, you'll just expect it the less when it happens." I looked at the worker's quarters. "Let's go. Okay?" He looked at the same direction I was looking, then turned his head and nodded.

* * *

"Hello, boys! How was-" I placed the sack of money on his lap. Phineas grabbed the sack his tutor provided him with and started placing some food from the cupboards.

"Father, we have to leave." I opened the sack, showing him what money we were given.

"Oh my… This is more than enough to get us to New York!" He furrowed his eyebrows when he started looking at it for a few more seconds. "But where on earth did you get this from?" Father asked.

"Anna gave it to us." I took his hands and brought them up so he could stand from the bed. "We have to go… People are starting to look for Phineas everywhere now."

"Ri-right now?" I shushed him when I heard some voices outside. "Dad, listen…"

I went over to the curtain and looked through the very small opening. Their voices sounded like the ones they heard from the house.

A large man was conversing with Zoya (You know, a witch, she's pretty, but pretty ugly on the inside?) outside in the middle of the worker's quarters.

"Thank you for letting us search through the rooms, Zoya. If we do find him, I'm sure we'll find a plentiful amount of cash for your assistance…"

"It's no problem. I'm sure you'll be able to find him _here_."

 _She knows..._

I turned around and looked at dad, "Father."

He looked at me, ready to leave.

"Let's go."

 **Author's Note: Hello all! So, blah blah blah work work work, you know the thing. Disney World Disney World Disney World yada yada yada. What else... Oh! I have an idea for a new story and I also have a one-shot prepared to publish... In the near future. So be on the look out for that.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Late Night - Phineas' POV**_

We managed to leave unnoticed out of the farm. But man… I wish we were in bed right now. Brrrr….

Ferb, Mr. Fletcher, and I are walking down a dark path through the forest. Boy, was it freezing! Right now, Ferb and his dad were currently talking about how to get to the nearest dock. To me, it sounds like it's about to turn into a British argument. And actually, it wasn't too bad as you'd expect!

"Father, your sense of direction have always been off. We take a left on the big crossroad ahead." Ferb replied, pointing at the map. "You are saying to go right, but I'm pretty sure we're going-"

"Ferb, my boy. You may be bright as the daylight in summer sun, but I'm telling you, this is the right direction!"

The worst thing about this, I was in the middle of it. I shrunk down into my coat while holding both straps of my bag, and I don't think neither of them notice me being this uncomfortable…

After a couple of moments of them still talking, I spoke up. "Um… D-dad?" I pressed my hand against my mouth shut.

We stopped in our tracks and they both looked up at me. Ferb was a bit confused but Mr. Fletcher didn't look phased at all.

I took my hand off of my mouth, "I-I mean, uh, Mr. Fletcher?"

He chuckled, guessing I made him laugh… "Yes, my boy?"

"Are we going to stop any time soon? I'm getting kind of tired…"

Mr. Fletcher looked at Ferb, "Is it alright if we spent the night?"

Ferb thought for a moment. He looked up and nodded in reply.

"Alright, let's get some firewood."

* * *

In front of us was a nice fire. Ferb and I are sharing a tent while da- I mean… Mr. Fletcher will be up watching over the camp.

"Are you sure you don't want to take turns during the night, father?"

"No, no. You boys need the rest for tomorrow. It'll be fine." Mr. Fletcher walked over to Ferb and I and gave us both a kiss on the forehead, "Have a good night, boys."

I touched my forehead and looked at my hand. That felt weird…

We both crawled in the tent Ferb put together and pulled the cover over us. Coincidentally, there was only one blanket and two pillows. And unfortunately, the blanket is not big enough for the both of us. So, it was just like it was in the farm, except closer. Good thing we still have on our winter clothes…

We were both facing each other. It was dark, but I can feel my nose was touching his nose.

"Phin, I know it's cold and I radiate heat, but your nose is very pointy."

I chuckled, "Sorry…"

"... I saw how you looked at father. We've only known each other for a few weeks and you're already part of our family."

I started covering my head into the covers, "It makes sense… I needed a family to help me through this." I started looking down. "I needed to forget about..."

Before I could finish putting together my words, Ferb took my hand. "Phineas, I know you've been through a lot. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't forget about your past."

"I-I… Shouldn't?"

"Of course not, silly. I mean, it is very unfortunate. But, I think it'd be best to… You know, think about the good memories of your friends."

I started looking down again, but Ferb immediately tipped my chin back up so we're eye to eye.

"How about you tell me a funny story about Mr. D?" Ferb spoke, giving me a smile.

I smiled back. I guess I have a few stories to tell…

"Well, there was this one time…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phineas doesn't know it, but him and Mr. Fletcher are becoming a father and son relationship, while him and Ferb are already like brothers. I'm such a dork for family fluff. Okay, I'm going to go scream at the wall- I mean learn the chorus parts for Sweeney Todd. If you don't know that musical, listen to the first big chorus number. You'd understand my pain. Have a good night! -cry cry-**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: HELLO ALL. I'm INCREDIBLY sorry for making you all wait, but you know the usual excuse that comes from every author. COLLEGE. Oh, and theater. Got into another as well. I will hopefully continue to write more chapters for this story and I'm sorry for anyone that I have let down... Plus, I still miss Phineas and Ferb a lot. This is basically my healing process.**

 _The_ _Forest - Morning_

Phineas awoke earlier than usual, mostly because the cold air was nipping on his skin. He sat up and looked over at Ferb, who is still sound asleep. Snoring like a windmill, but still sound asleep.

 _I guess I better start on the fire._ Phineas thought.

Phineas got out of the tent and put his winter coat. He looked over at Lawrence's tent and can hear him snoring as well.

Phineas giggled at the thought of "like father, like son" moment. He looks around for some wood he can use, but it seems they've already collected it from last night's fire.

Phineas sighs, "Guess I'll go grab some wood in the forest, then."

* * *

So far, Phineas has collected a good amount of firewood, plenty to make a fire. As he's walking, a good chunk of wood caught his eye like a piece of gold in a cave.

 _Hmm… A big clunk of that wouldn't hurt._ Phineas thought.

He tried bending down when he felt the entire stack of fall off of his hands.

"Great, only you would, Phineas Romanov…"

He groaned inwardly and started picking up the firewood.

And that's when he heard a growl behind him.

Phineas raised his eyebrows.

 _It's not a lion. It's not a bear. It's a…_

He quickly turned around and looked down at his feet while squealing with glee, "A platypus!"

And there it was. A platypus just looking at Phineas with his googly eyes. It was a teal-colored semi-aquatic mammal sitting in the snow.

"Wait, a mammal sitting in the snow… That's strange. What're you doing out here, buddy? Don't you live a little down south of here?" He asked.

All he got was another growl.

"You know… You shouldn't be out here alone! Why don't you come along with me?" Phineas dropped his firewood and put the platypus on his left shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll like Ferb and Mr. Fletcher! They'd enjoy some new company." He started picking the firewood off the ground and started skipping towards the camp.

* * *

"Father, have you seen Phineas anywhere?"

Ferb peeked into Lawrence's tent to check on him.

Lawrence groaned a bit, "No… I just woke up, and with this really bad crink in my neck. We should sleep somewhere with more grass next time."

Ferb chuckled, "You can sleep on my head, it's pretty green as the grass-"

"Ferb, Ferb, Ferb!" Phineas threw the firewood next their tent and ran to Ferb. He started jumping up and down with his hands behind his back.

"Whoa... " Ferb grabbed Phineas' shoulders and chuckled, "What's the matter?"

"Guess what I found!"

"... More firewood?"

Phineas grinned, "Well yeah, but look!" He revealed what he had behind him and in his hands was the platypus he found earlier.

Ferb was a bit confused, "Is that a…"

"Platypus!"

"Yes, yes, I know that. But my next question is, um… Why was it in the forest?" Ferb began to wonder.

"Does it matter?! I have wanted a pet for so long, but mother would never let me have one!" Phineas hugged Ferb and looked up at him, "Oh, Ferb! Can we please keep him?"

Ferb ran his hands through his hair while look at Phineas' puppy eyes. Boy, were they convincing…

"Well, I don't see why not-"

"YES! Thank you, Ferb! I promise to take good care of him!" He gave Ferb another squeeze and let go. "I better go show him our tent!"

Ferb breathed for a moment while watching Phineas run into their tent.

 _Gee, he has a lot of energy in the morning…_

"Um, Ferb?"

Ferb looked up to see Phineas poking out his head through the tent.

"Yes, Phineas?"

"What should we name him?"

* * *

 **Sorry that this was a short chapter. I wrote this at 1 am due to my boredom. Review?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello loves! I found more time to write another chapter. I have introduced Perry into this story, and I have some surprises to share later in the future. But let us now return to the awful part of my brain called hell.**

* * *

 _Phineas' POV_

Gee, our little band of rogues was growing quite a bit! Ferb and I decided on the name Perry, since that name reminds Ferb of an old friend from England he misses quite well.

Running away makes me feel like I'm part of Robin Hood's Merry Men. Or escaping the blizzard from the Snow Queen! Man, I'm hoping Ferb and I can read one of Grimms' Fairy Tales or some Hans Christian Andersen soon. It'd just be like old times in the library back at the mansion.

We're pretty much packed up, but being the lazy bum I am I have a lot of things to put in my sack. Ferb, on the other hand is already to go. Must be a Brit thing...

"What kind of food do you think he eats?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure he would appreciate some grub if you'd ask me. We can ask someone along the way if they know in the next town." Ferb chuckled, "Well, I'm not quite sure if anyone would know about an animal from Australia."

"Weird, right?" I answered. "When are we heading out?"

Mr. Fletcher emerged from the tent with his backpack on. "As soon as we put the tents away, we can start our way back to the port." He then came between us and put both of his arms around our shoulders. "Then we will be off to America, lads."

I looked at Ferb and gave him a wide smile while he returned it with a thumbs-up.

"Now, who is this young fellow you've got there?" Mr. Fletcher pointed at our new platypus, who was in sleeping my arms.

"This is Perry! I found him wandering around the forest."

Mr. Fletcher took a closer look at the mammal, "And he's a duck…?"

Ferb chuckled and starts petting Perry, "No, father. He's a platypus."

"And they don't do much, I see…" Mr. Fletcher went over to the fire and threw some snow on the dying flames. "Boys, let's get a move on. We're burning daylight!"

"But Mr. Fletcher… There is no sun out, it's winter."

Ferb smacked his forehead while laughing, "It's a metaphor, Phin."

* * *

We started our way to the seaport after we finished up camping. Ferb and I were playing "I Spy" along the way, while Perry was sleeping in Ferb's arms. Mr. Fletcher was looking at our surroundings and he said that the trees seem like they're frozen in time because it's still covered in frost. I guess that would be pretty interesting if I were his age.

I looked at Ferb and asked, "So, when we get to America… What's your plan?"

Ferb shrugged and closed his eyes, "Hmm… I've never really thought about it." He looked over to Mr. Fletcher, "Did you have anything in mind when we get to America?"

I guess Mr. Fletcher wasn't paying attention to anything, even the path. Too busy gazing at the snow falling down from the sky. So the second we asked him he almost tripped over his own foot. He regained his balance and replied with an innocent smile, "I meant to do that."

I chuckled while Ferb gave him a playful punch to his dad's shoulder.

"Gee, and I thought I was-"

And just the irony of it, I tripped over something.

"-... Clumsy." I quietly exclaimed with a muffled voice.

As I lift my head up from the snow, Ferb offered his hand.

"Thanks, Ferb." I said while grabbing his hand.

Ferb nodded and helped me back up.

"So… What did I trip on?"

* * *

 _Ferb's POV_

I thought Phineas tripped on a vine or part of a tree. But the curiosity got the both of us. There was huge hump of snow that really called out to us to dig.

I handed Perry to father to hold while Phineas and I bent down at the big lump of snow start to shovel through with our hands.

"What if it's treasure, Ferb? Or a hibernating bear that decided to sleep her for the winter?" Phineas asked.

I chuckled, "Well, one. We'd be pretty lucky lads to find hidden treasure in the snow. And two, I don't believe bears hibernate in-" As we were closer, I felt my hand hit something that felt like decaying fruit.

Or _flesh_.

I stood up in shock and looked at Phineas. "Phineas, wait!"

"What's the mat-" Phineas yelped when he looked at the hole he managed to dig. It was part of someone's face.

He quickly stood up and buried his face in my chest.

Phineas wrapped his hands around my chest and looked up to me with fear glowing in his eyes, "What… Is that…"

I looked at him. I didn't want to answer that question to him.

I released myself from Phineas and bent down to start pushing away the snow from the entire face. Father put his arm around his shoulder and tried comforting while I started studying at the face. He looked like our age...

"Bu-Buford…?"

I quickly turned around to see his dark blue eyes turn into tears.

"No…" Phineas broke his grip from my father and ran off into the forest.

"Phineas, wait!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Since the Romanov's bodies were taken away after the murder, I figured people would and do away with the bodies in the mansion. But they're just mere servants so it wouldn't matter if they were found in the middle of the forest. Review please?**


	14. Chapter 13

_Forest - Early Afternoon_

Phineas is sitting on a log, quietly crying into his hands. His friend was… Mutilated, different, and destroyed. Buford was taken away so quickly from Phineas and his family. He thought he had already moved on from his death, but it proved that he still misses him dearly.

Phineas starts to wipe his tears with his arm when a handkerchief was handed to him. Ferb was standing right behind him with a concerned expression on his face than his usual quiet manner.

Phineas looked at the cloth for a few seconds before taking it and blowing his nose into it.

He then tries to hand it back to Ferb, "Want it back?"

Ferb shakes his head and motions him to keep it.

Phineas weakly grinned, "Yeah, I wouldn't want any of my gross boogers on it too…"

Ferb sits next to Phineas and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Phineas… You can't run away like that again."

Phineas starts to look down at his feet and sniffled, "I know… I could have lost two more friends today…"

Ferb chuckles, "I think you're forgetting about Perry."

"Heh, Perry would have found me if he knew I ran away or got lost…" Phineas wiped his nose with arm and looked at Ferb, "Ferb, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"That boy you dug up… He protected me from harm's way…" Phineas starts to form more tears in his eyes. "He d-didn't leave with his family like he was ordered to and… Made sure I got out safely…"

Ferb took his hand and wiped away the tears that were falling on Phineas' face. "That boy seemed very brave-"

Phineas suddenly turned away from Ferb, "That's the thing! Buford sacrificed himself and didn't get a chance to live his life! His whole family bloodline was loyal to our family… I feel like it was our fault that he didn't get to be a normal boy."

Phineas sighed and turned back around to Ferb, "I want you to promise me not to sacrifice yourself if I'm in danger. You've only known me for about five weeks and I don't want you to end your life when it hasn't even-"

Ferb covered Phineas' mouth with his hand and slightly frowned, "Phineas, I don't think it's your decision whether or not I choose to let people take you out of your misery. You have a mother to find."

Phineas took Ferb's hand off of his mouth and exclaimed, "Well, you have an amazing father that still needs his son around!"

Ferb slightly flinched at Phineas' sudden burst. And he was right… What would happen if his father lost his only son?

Ferb closed his eyes and sighed, "I'd rather promise something like... We won't stop trying to find a way out. We keep each other alive and survive this."

Phineas looked at Ferb for a minute. "From what I learned today, I'm not sure if that's possible…" He started looking down at his feet. "Just look at Buford…"

Ferb tipped Phineas' chin back up to meet his eyes. His eyes were also dark blue, and it was filled with more passion than Ferb's quietness could ever come up with.

"I won't let anything happen to our band. Our _family_. You're now with us for the time being, so that means I have your back. And you have mine." Ferb smiled, "And your mum will be waiting for you in America."

Phineas looked at Ferb and made a weak smile. After a moment, his smile disappeared, "Ferb… What if I can't find my mom? She's in New York and that's a really big city. It'll be impossi-"

"I don't want to hear the I word, Phin. The only that's impossible is impossibility."

"But… You'll let me stay with you if I can't… Right?"

"I mean, you and father are the only friends I have so far in my life… I don't see anyone walking around anything soon."

Phineas chuckled, "You forgot Perry…"

"Touche."

Phineas wrapped his arms around Ferb's chest and looked at him, "Thanks Ferb… You're always making me feel better."

Ferb returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around his shoulders, "You make it seem like I'm your big brother."

Phineas gasped at the statement, "I've always wanted a big brother before! And someone that has always had the same interests as I do."

Ferb thought for a moment and smiled. "Well, we do love having a platypus for a pet and building is our kind of thing. I think it was meant to be, brother."

Phineas smiled and hugged Ferb tigheter. "Brothers?"

"Forever, Phin." Ferb whispers in Phineas' ear.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this has been an eventful October and we're only halfway through! I went to Dapper Day at Hollywood Studios as Phineas and this weekend I'm doing a boatload of rehearsals. Oh, and homework which I should be doing right about now... Review, dear?**


	15. Chapter 14

_Port - Three Days Later_

The snow and frosty forests quickly turned into a bustling seaport. People are rushing quickly to finish their errands for the day. Phineas is in awe of the aroma of the ocean. If it wasn't winter, he would've taken off for a dip. Ferb and his father are focused on finding a cargo ship that's heading to America, looking for big ships and trade centers.

"Ferb, this place would be perfect for a summer getaway!"

Perry poked his head through Phineas' sack and growled.

Ferb chuckled, "I believe Perry wants to see our new environment."

Ferb pulled out Perry and held up against his chest, "Like what you see, boy?"

Perry growled in response.

"I think we'll take that as a yes."

Mr. Fletcher chuckled, "Well, boys. It's time we find our getaway ship. Shall we ask someone by the docks?"

Ferb spoke up, "I'll go ahead, father. You go ahead with Phineas and Perry and find something to eat."

Phineas and Mr. Fletcher enters a café while Ferb checks his map of the port.

 _Not a moment to lose._ Ferb thought to himself. This is a chance they couldn't afford to risk.

* * *

Ferb walks on the dock full of ships ready to load, unload, or depart from the port. He can smell the ocean breeze and see clouds partially covering the sun. It's still a bit chilly, but not enough to sail.

A man dressed in a sailor outfit is standing near one of the ships still loading in cargo. He's looking at his clipboard, not noticing the green-haired teenager moving towards him.

Ferb walks over to him and waves at him, "Excuse me, sir!"

The man looks up from his clipboard and raises his eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering what is your destination your ship is heading to… My family are looking for a passage way out."

"Well, our trade route has some ports in Europe on the way. But our main destination is New York."

Ferb smiled, "Perfect. How much would you like for us to take a trip?"

The man put his hands on his chin and thought, "Hmm… I'd say about 6,000 rubles and we can call it a square."

Ferb then stuck his hand out, "We have a deal, then."

The man grabbed Ferb's hand and shook it. "We leave in four hours. Please be here on time, mate."

* * *

Phineas is drinking a cup of water while Lawrence is looking at a local newspaper he purchased.

"I found a ship, father."

Lawrence looks up from his paper and sees that his son has returned from the docks.

He gave Ferb a warm smile and exclaimed, "Good work, Ferb! That wasn't so hard."

Ferb walks over to their table and pulls the newspaper down from Lawrence's face. He then sets it on the table.

Phineas smiled, "So we finally get to leave? This is gonna be so exciting!" He jumped from his seat and stretched his arms out, "I finally get to see my mom again!"

Lawrence stood up and put his arm around both of the boys, "And we get to a fresh start of our lives."

Ferb gave a thumbs up to both of them and smiled.

But unknowingly in the corner of the cafe, someone is glaring at the red-haired boy. The stranger pulls up his hood and continues to read his newspaper, the same one Lawrence bought. On the front cover shows an a wanted illustration of Phineas Romanov, a boy who has the blood of the royals. But surely no one else thinks that. Except he knows _exactly_ who he is.

* * *

 **Author's Note: OHHHHHHH. Who did I make a villain this time? Well, we shall see what will happens next in my little storybook... But I'm kind of tired from college. Review pleaaaaaaaase.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I am BACK DAMMIT. Okay, so long story short, college sucks but doesn't suck at the same time. Winter break had time but I went to Disney most of the time, also the meet and greet for Phineas and Ferb closed down recently so that really caused to me write another chapter… Not like the closure of my favorite two characters caused another story or anything. hehe…**

* * *

 _ **Early Afternoon**_

"Ferb, look at the size of the ship!"

Phineas is skipping ahead on the boardwalk while Ferb and Lawrence are behind him, conversing amongst themselves.

Ferb chuckled, "Have you never visited this seaport before, Phin?"

Phineas turned around and shook his head, "This place was under construction most of my life."

All three of them stopped in their tracks to look at the docked ship that's ahead of them.

"My dad was also a really talented architect. Before he passed away, he worked together with the workers sent to work on the seaports when my uncle ordered them built." He chuckled, "My dad would have a been a good czar if it hadn't been for his connection with the people."

* * *

As the trio walked on, they arrive in front of a bridge connecting to the ship that would take them to America.

"-So I was thinking we can open a shop that makes British delicacies and desserts. America is bound in need of good food, right father?"

Lawrence chuckled at his son's proposal, "Well son, they don't call it "the melting pot" of the world for nothing, you know?"

As they proceed to cross the bridge, Ferb noticed that Phineas wasn't skipping in front of them anymore. He looked back and saw that Phineas is standing behind him with his head down.

"Um, father, could you hold the sac for me? I'm going to check on Phin."

"Of course, son. Don't be late getting on!"

Ferb handed the bag to his father and proceeded off of the bridge while his father goes up to the ship and sits on a nearby bench.

 _ **Phineas' POV**_

You know… I don't think I'm ready to leave the country where I was born to be in. It's not fair that people died for me… It's stupid that they're punishing me for everything, as well as my cousins as well.

"Perry, do you think mom is safe in America?"

Perry growled in response, cuddling his head on my chin.

I hugged back in return, "Me too…"

I looked up and I see Ferb walking up to me. I'm kind of ashamed to be afraid, since it's obvious that I'm not safe, so I looked down at the glimmering sea wishing I could be as brave as Ferb.

"So… Are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime?"

I shrugged in response.

Unsatisfied and unconvinced, he put his hand and my shoulder and tipped my chin up to his eye level.

"Phin, I know you don't want to leave your other family members behind, but think about your mom. She's alone and scared. "Ferb chuckled, "Probably more scared about you."

"But… But-"

Ferb interrupted my stutter sharply but also gently, "And think about it. Maybe we could be neighbors and we would be able to see each other every day."

I could feel my eyes start to glisten. "Really?!" I suddenly gasped at the thought of roommates too, "Or maybe you, me, Mr. Fletcher, and mother could live together!"

Ferb and I smiled at the idea, "Like a family?" He asked.

I nodded, "Maybe."

I throw my hands around Ferb with Perry hugging him from behind.

"This is gonna be the best day ever…"

"... Look out!"

The next thing I know, I can feel the freezing waters and watching my breath lose oxygen.

 _ **Ferb's POV**_

"This is gonna be the best day ever…"

I smiled at his new little catchphrase, it fits him quite well.

I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. The dock is quite busy today. All of a sudden, I see a man pulling out his gun from underneath his coat.

I'm guessing I wasn't the only one who noticed, because the next thing I hear is a woman screaming.

"Look out!"

As I see the hooded figure point his gun at Phineas straight behind his back, I thought quickly and threw us into the water below the deck.

 **SPLASH.**

I can definitely feel the freezing cold waters down my spine, but I need to hold on to Phineas…

I open my eyes and I see Phineas almost unconscious from the fall, still clutching on to me. I look up to the surface and kick my legs as hard as I can to swim upshore.

I gasped for air and looked above. They have already started to depart after pulling the bridge on deck.

 _Oh no…_ I thought to myself.

All of a sudden, I see the gun we were given dropped from above the ship into the water.

"Father…"

My dad's upper body is hanging over the railing with a visible gunshot through his shoulder or… His heart.

" **FATHER! WAKE UP!** "

He didn't respond. Not even a stir.

I started sobbing while still trying to hold on Phineas.

" **FATHER! NOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE HAS TO HELP HIM!"** I yelled frantically.

Every second is passing and the ship is still shrinking into the distance.

I started shivering from being in the water for too long. Not even the hot fresh sobs are keeping me warm right now.

"Daddy… Please..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was seriously considering splitting this chapter up, but I just haven't given you guys a lot lately. Anyways, I'll try and put some time, half promise half "crap I'm busy". I was also just casted as the lead in my college musical (yay!) so that's also going to put a lot on my plate. I'LL PUT FANFIC ON MY SCHEDULE I PROMISE**


	17. Chapter 16

"Oof!"

Phineas and Ferb are thrown onto the shore from the waves of the departing ship nearby. It was no use for Ferb to kick as his whole body froze up from the freezing waters, so thank goodness the waves saved them from drowning.

"Phin…?"

Both boys are lying on their backs. Not hearing a response, Ferb turns his head and looks at the almost lifeless body.

"Phineas?" Ferb slowly gets up and crawls over to Phineas. He couldn't tell if he is dead or alive.

"No… Please, Phineas… Don't leave me…" Ferb starts to sob again.

 _Come on, you idiot. You know what to do._ Ferb thought.

He puts his hands together on Phineas' stomach and starts pumping, attempting to expel the water out of his system. This was a skill taught to only a few people out of the entire world.

"This had better work! Please wake up!"

Realizing nothing is happening, he puts his mouth on his mouth and starts breathing air into him.

He pulls out and groans at the lack of success he's getting. "Come on!" Ferb cried out.

He puts his mouth onto his one more time and blows more air into him.

 _No… I'm alone now…._

Ferb moves his head away and realizes that he still isn't breathing.

"No… Phineas…"

Ferb starts to sob uncontrollably and buries his head into Phineas' chest.

"I'm- … I'm alone now… I miss dad… I miss home… And I don't want to lose you so quickly..."

Ferb's head rises and his eyes meet the pale boy, "Please don't leave…"

Suddenly, Phineas' chest starts rising and he begins to cough up water violently. Ferb moves back in surprise. Unsure what was to happen next, he shuts his eyes.

Phin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ferb, "Ferb..?"

He opens his eyes quickly and gasped in awe, "Phi-Phineas…?"

Phineas blinked and squinted his eyes. He rubbed both eyes with his right arm from the itchiness of saltwater.

After a couple of seconds, Phineas notices the fresh streams off of Ferb's cheeks.

"Were… Were you crying?"

"Wha…" Ferb suddenly realized he had been sobbing controllably for a good while. So naturally, he wiped his tears away.

"No… I wasn't, it was from the sea… I- uh..."

Phineas slowly tried getting up and winced in pain.

"Wait, Phin," Ferb moves towards Phineas and kneels next to him as gently puts his head on his lap. "Feel better?"

"Yeah… Ferb, you don't have to lie to me if you're crying or not. I would never attempt to hide my fears away from you. Or anything…"

Ferb groaned inwardly. The green-haired boy almost turned adult is a man of action. He doesn't say much, neither does he show any emotion on his face whatsoever. It was harder for him to express anything, probably because he never had to. Until earlier…

Ferb sighs, "I know… It's just hard for me because I never had to in the first place… Today was the only time I pretty much let a tear fall from my eye."

"... Why?"

Ferb winced in horror and looked away. It had only happened a couple of minutes ago!

Deciding that Phin should know, he looked back at him in pain.

"Phineas… A man tried to kill you earlier, so that's why I threw us into the ocean."

"Ah…" Phineas chuckled, trying to make light of the situation, "That was my next question."

Ferb didn't laugh or giggled in return. Phineas knew something happened, he could tell from the sorrow and the tears from Ferb. The only time he could tell any emotion from him.

"My… Dad… Was…"

Ferb started to cry again, not going to try and attempt to wipe it away or hide in shame.

"He was sh-shot, and I'm not sure if it was in the heart or in the shoulder… The wa-water was too strong to tell…"

Phineas' eyes widened and started filling up with tears.

"Oh Ferb… I'm-... I'm so sorry…"

Phineas rose up, not caring about any pain he has and put his arms around Ferb's neck. They both pulled in for a tight embrace.

Ferb silently cried into Phineas' shoulder, "I miss daddy… Why did he have to be the one to get shot…"

Phineas sniffles and replies in return, "It's all my fault… I'm so sorry of the burden I've given you…"

Ferb pulls back and wipes his face, "No Phineas…" He looks straight into Phineas' eyes. "This was NOT your doing… They.. They have to… Pay…"

Phineas furrowed his eyebrows, "Ferb… We're only kids, we can't kill anyone." He then takes Ferb's hand and tightens them. "We need to find another way out. We're not staying to kill, even if…"

Phineas looked down and sighed, "Even if they killed da… I mean, Mr. Fletcher."

Ferb wiped another tear falling from his eyes. "You know, he was like a dad to you… He felt it too…"

Phineas smiled, "Yeah… It did feel that way."

Ferb pulls Phineas back into embrace and half-smiled, "But I'm glad you're okay."

After a while, they both pull away from each other and just sat on the shore, looking at the sun setting.

Suddenly, they hear a growl from behind.

Both boys turn their heads around and sees Perry, wet and both eyes looking at the boys at the same time.

Phineas picks up Perry and puts him on his lap.

"Oh… There you are, Perry."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Seeeeeee. Told ya I'll find the time. So, yeah, if you're just jumping on the boat you should totally read this entire story from the beginning. I promise this story won't be too long, I wasted its momentum a long time ago. Now I'm just writing it for the pain Disney has caused me this past week for the P &F meet and greet closure. Anyways... Have a good weekend! 3**


End file.
